


[Podfic] Let Me Have You and I'll Let You Save Me

by Frayach, sisi_rambles, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps coming back, and Harry keeps letting him. Draco can’t stay away, and Harry can’t live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Me Have You and I'll Let You Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Have You and I'll Let You Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410208) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Length: 00:46:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Let%20Me%20Have%20You%20And%20I%27ll%20Let%20You%20Save%20Me.mp3) (34 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Let%20Me%20Have%20You%20And%20I%27ll%20Let%20You%20Save%20Me.m4b) (22 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
